


Witches Never Cry

by flightinflame



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Gen, Injury, Living in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, M/M, Torture, Witchcraft, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Credence knows a lot about witches.  Now his mother has taken one prisoner, and he has to work out what is true.With a repaired case, Newt Scamander stays a little too long in front of the Second Salemers and draws the attention of Mary Lou Barebone, who is determined to prove to the world that witches exist.





	1. Witches Exist

**Author's Note:**

> For the following prompt: Mary Lou Barebone is certain New York is overrun with witches. And who should come along but one Newt Scamander, whose complete disregard for the secrecy laws proves her right?  
> Finally getting her shot at a second Salem, Mary Lou finds a way to lock Newt up in the church basement. She's not shy about using all of the unsavory methods the original witch trials used to extract confessions from the "witches" they found. She's also not shy about sharing her plans to burn him.  
> Credence, meanwhile, discovers that the prisoner - the supposedly dark and terrible witch - is actually not so dark or terrible all. He's, well, Newt. And much nicer than his family has ever been to him, certainly.
> 
> Thank you to bvckybcrnes for beta-reading :)

Credence knew that he was stupid. It was something that had been drummed into him with such certainty that he never thought of doubting it. That certainty was enhanced by the way he clawed at a pen, fingers twisting awkwardly as he fought to use his right hand. Using your left hand meant you were listening to the devil, and Ma had tried to teach him not to be so sinful. She had taught him by beating his left hand until the blood dripped from his fingers and any pressure made him cringe. Any time she caught him using his left hand, that lesson was repeated. Using his right hand was painful. But it wasn’t as painful as disappointing Ma.

He wanted to make her happy. So he listened to what she said, and tried to learn from it. He practiced his writing when he could to try and disguise the ugliness of his scrawl, copying out her lessons so that he would remember what she had taught him. He had hidden a misprinted leaflet and a pen under his mattress, and practiced writing until the paper was so covered no more was readable.

***

Newt sat on a bench, watching the other people on the boat crowding forwards to see the Statue of Liberty. The city stretched before them, but Newt knew he still had a long way to go. He could hear his creatures rattling slightly in his case, and crouched down to pat it gently.  
“Settle down please. It won’t be long.” He murmured. He knew that they were getting impatient, and he was grateful that Theseus had insisted he fix the case before he left Britain. It would be a potential disaster if any of the creatures were able to get out. They would cause chaos.

He breezed through Muggle customs thanks to his passport and the muggle worthy setting on the case, and stepped out into a remarkable city – buildings stretching into the air higher than he had ever seen, and without the help of magic. The crowds rushed around, a swarm of people each with their own purpose and thoughts, and that was remarkable to him. There was a sense of business and focus in each person racing past, and Newt closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in. There was meat cooking nearby, and onions frying. Newt felt slight hunger, but he was too busy looking around to stop for food.

Opening his eyes, he noticed a crowd had formed in front of an impressive looking building. A woman was captivating them, and as Newt walked closer he saw the banner that they were displaying – hands holding a broken stick above flames. The stick looked familiar – it looked like a wand. That was enough to slow Newt, draw him closer.

“You, friend! What drew you to our meeting today?”

“I was just passing.” Newt mumbled, feeling the eyes of the surrounding crowd focus in on him. He tried to hide within his coat.

“Are you a seeker? A seeker of truth?”  
Newt shrugged slightly.  
“More of a chaser really.” He knew that the Quidditch pun would go over the head of the surrounding crowd, but he was also being honest. Truth, like the truth about his creatures, wouldn’t come unless you were willing to chase after it. Luckily, the woman continued to speak, and Newt looked past her, seeing the others on the steps – a boy who was cowed and shaking, and two girls. All of them handing out leaflets.  
“Heed my words and heed my warning: Witches live among us!”

The boy stepped forwards, holding out his leaflet. Newt took one, staring at the image of burning witches on the cover. He knew there were accusations like this in a lot of cultures, but something about this made him hesitate. The boy looked so afraid.

***

Mary Lou watched as the man took an interest in her son. There was something odd about him – his coat looked unusual, and his accent was strange. She saw the expression when he looked at the leaflet – he wasn’t looking with derision or surprise, but instead fear. It was the expression of a man who knew that the flames waited for him. She smiled, walking down the steps towards him.  
“Mister-“  
“Scamander.”  
“Mister Scamander, it would be lovely of you to join us for dinner tonight, if you want to learn more.”

“Thank you.”  
“We’re at the New Salem Preservation Society church. It isn’t hard to find.” 

She watched the man walk way, certain that there was something unnatural about him.  
“That concludes today’s meeting!” She called to the assembled crowds, and hurried her children home.

“Children.” She gathered them around her. “I need the three of you to do something very special for me. It’s dangerous, I want you to know that. But there are some very bad people out there, and you can help me save a lot of people. Will you do that for me?”

Modesty nodded quickly.  
“Is it a witch momma?”  
“Yes. That man in the blue coat.” She told them, seeing looks of horror pass across the children’s faces. She explained what she wanted them to do – Credence was to wait outside, to act as bait. It was clear that the witch had been interested in her son, and that thought made her skin crawl. She set Modesty and Chastity to work painting the symbols that she had been taught. That was what his mother had told her. That she needed to learn how to do this in case Credence ever misbehaved and allowed his wicked nature out.

Her parenting had kept Credence from causing such difficulties, aside from the occasional unfortunate situation which she had been able to control with a firm hand. She had never had to use those symbols, or the herbs she had prescribed, or the leather strip to wrap around his wrist and cut off his access to magic. But she kept them all, just in case.

When Credence brought the young man in she was all smiles, showing him to the table.  
“Mister Scamander-“ She greeted him. He smiled brightly.  
“Call me Newt.”  
“Like a snake?” Modesty asked, moving closer. Newt shook his head.  
“Newts are more like frogs than snakes. They’re amphibians. And my name is Newton but my big brother always hated that. He couldn’t say it.”

Soup was served in bowls for all five of them, and it was Chastity who said grace. Newt glanced around the room, his eyes uncertain. As though he didn’t know how to say grace, what to do. When he took a mouthful of the soup he frowned while Mary Lou’s own children devoured it. Credence’s mother had said that it would only weaken witches, that only witches would notice it was tainted. That appeared to be true. Newt stumbled to his feet, and Mary Lou stood up, pointing at the symbols painted on the door.

“You are a witch!” She spat.

***

Newt looked in horror at the symbols drawn onto the floor, signs that tapped into ancient magic to slow him – and there was something strange about the food. A taste that wasn’t right. He started to walk forwards, ignoring the dizziness that threatened to topple him, but the woman approached. She was holding out what looked like a leather bracelet, but it hummed with magic. She grabbed his hand and fastened the bracelet closed, and Newt felt his own magic dim.

She turned towards his case, but Newt moved faster. He had to keep the creatures safe, no matter what the cost. There was a button on his case that would send the creatures home to Theseus, home to safety. He fumbled, pressing it rapidly, and watched as it vanished from view. Giving up his creatures was terrifying, but he had to hope Theseus would come to find him.

The woman looked at him coldly, and then smirked.  
“Credence, search him…” She ordered, and then smirked. Credence’s hands ran over Newt’s arms, freezing when he felt the wand that was in Newt’s sleeve. Newt was unable to fight as Credence pulled it from him, throwing it to his mother’s feet as though it were a snake. She bent down and snapped it, sparks flying through the air.

“Take him to the cellar.” She commanded.  
The boy cringed as he stepped forwards, looking uncertain. Newt could see him shaking, but when the boy walked Newt followed. He didn’t want to get him into trouble. Whatever was happening, he refused to make it worse for these children. It was clear that Newt was already at the mercy of this woman. She walked with the two of them, stopping Newt from having the opportunity to speak to the younger man, to comfort him.

The cellar door was opened, and Newt took a step forwards. For a moment he caught sight of dark stains on the walls and floor of a small room, with no furniture other than some chains which hung from the ceiling. Newt still felt dazed, unable to fight as she forced his hands up above his head and trapped them there. Her hand slapped the side of his face, and she smirked before walking away.

Newt hung there helplessly, trying to twist his fingers so he could reach the leather band around his wrist, but there was no luck at all.

***

Unable to remove the bitter taste from his mouth, Credence headed to his bed. He picked up the leaflet he had hidden, and slowly wrote out three words using his right hand.

WITCHES EXIST – TRUE


	2. Witches Don't Feel Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning for violence in this chapter)

Newt was in agony by the time the door swung open. He was hungry now, having not eaten since the boat the day before, but that wasn’t his main concern. His hands were held up at an awkward angle, twisting his shoulders, and he tried to hold back whimpers. He hoped it would be one of the children who was there. Theseus wouldn’t have made it across the ocean yet, but one of the children might have brought him food.

It was the woman who stood there, smirking.  
“Good morning Mister Scamander.”

Newt swallowed dryly.  
“Look, I don’t know what’s going on, you’ve made a mistake, just let me go… let me go, and nothing more will come of this.” He begged, knowing he was being weak, but he was scared. He hadn’t been cut off from his magic since he learned to master it, and he was the prisoner of a monster. If he could get out, he would try and get the children out with him. They didn’t deserve to be trapped here.

“I hope you slept well.” She moved to the wall, and the chains holding his wrists went slack. She removed the chains from him, leaving his hands cuffed behind him. She pulled him up the stairs to the main body of the church. “That’s the last peaceful night’s sleep you are going to have, demon.”

Newt stayed silent. He could hear a child’s singing as he was pulled forwards, and saw the little girl from yesterday skipping along the hall. For a moment he relaxed, until he heard what it was that was falling from her lips.

“My momma, your momma, gonna catch a witch, My momma, your momma, flying on a switch, My momma, your momma, witches never cry, My momma, your momma, witches gonna die!” She grinned at him brightly and Newt flinched.

The woman smiled fondly at the little girl.   
“He will Modesty. But not until we’ve learned what he can tell us about his coven.” She turned to Newt, her face twisting in a cold smile.  
“When you have told all you have to tell, we will burn you and send you to the eternal flames. Before that though, we will learn what you know. Are you going to tell us?”

Newt bit his lip, and silently hoped that Theseus would look after the creatures, would get out to him before he died.

*** 

Mary Lou snorted at the witch’s reticence. She knew he would talk soon enough. She pushed him to kneel on the floor in the middle of the church, taking a knife to his coat to expose his shirt. The witch shuddered, and she allowed the knife to scrape his skin in warning. She threw the rags of the coat away – no clothing from a witch was suitable for her family. Then she brought the knife down, removing the man’s shirt, examining him for any sign of a mark where his familiars fed.

There were several scars speckling his arms, and what looked like a bullet wound above the waistband of his trousers. Freckles continued down from his face to his shoulders. There was an unnatural femininity to the man with his long eyelashes and slender frame. He was prettier than Mary Lou had ever been – another sign of his wickedness, a way he would seduce young men to evil.

“Modesty?”  
“Yes Ma?”  
“Fetch the cane for me.” She ordered, and watched as her daughter skipped away. She returned after a few moments with the cane. She stood in front of the witch.  
“Pray to god to forgive you for your sins.”  
He said nothing, staying where he was placed, still disorientated from the drugs of the previous night. She knew a little pain would help him focus, would make him more honest. The cane swung through the air, hitting his back and bringing up a red angry line. 

The witch whimpered, cowering slightly, but said nothing. She brought it down again.

*** 

Modesty watched as her mother beat the witch, singing her tune to herself.   
“Witch number three, gonna watch her burn, Witch number four, flogging takes a turn.” It was flogging that mother was using on the witch for now, and his skin had broken, blood running over his back. He was shaking, holding himself still.

She watched as a particularly hard blow pitched him forwards, and he made a noise then, crying out in pain. She bit her lip for a moment – mother didn’t like it if you screamed. If you deserved a beating, then you shouldn’t try and get pity by crying or screaming. It was worse if you screamed. Mother lashed into him, and Modesty cowered a little, relieved when she saw Chastity entering the main hall of the church. She ran to her side, wrapping her arms around Chastity’s waist and shuddering a little. Chastity stroked her hair, and her fear receded for a moment.

“Chastity?” Mother called out. “Do fetch Credence. I want him to witness this.”  
“Yes mother. May Modesty go and hand out leaflets?”  
“That would be good. We need people to listen to our message now more than ever.”

Chastity gently ushered Modesty away, and she ran out onto the street, the witch’s screams echoing in her ears.

***

Newt felt thankful when the little girl left. He was still struggling with whatever the woman had drugged him with the previous night, but he didn’t want a child to witness his torture.  
“Do you know what crimen exceptum means?” The woman asked, and for a moment the pain stopped as she walked to stand in front of him.

Newt shook his head, and heard footsteps, looking up to see the young man was standing in the doorway.  
“Credence. About time you joined us. Come and support his weight, he keeps collapsing.” The young man walked over to grip Newt, hold him upright. “What does crimen exceptum mean?”  
“It means that witchcraft is so evil that witches have no protection under the law. There is nothing you cannot do to a witch.” The boy swallowed and knelt, his fingertips stroking Newt’s sides, easing away the pain a little. “Anyone who defends a witch deserves the same punishment.”

“So you do listen.” The woman smirked. “That’s good to know. Now, we need to make sure he confesses. Are you a witch?”

Newt hesitated, then nodded. There was no way he could deny it after the case had disappeared, and she was certain. Lying would only make this worse. He felt close to fainting from the pain.  
“We need proof. Credence, you and I will watch him, Chastity can do so later. He is not to sleep until I say so, and he is to be beaten and drenched in ice water every hour. Credence, fetch some water.”

Newt whimpered when Credence’s hands were removed, the gentle touches disappearing and leaving only agony. Newt squirmed, feeling the blood trickling down his back. He panted through the pain.  
“Who are the other witches?”  
“I don’t know.” Newt licked his lips. “I only came off the boat yesterday. I know no one here.”  
“You’ll learn not to lie.” The woman hissed, as footsteps signalled the boy’s return. Cold water was thrown over Newt, drenching him and leaving him shuddering. The young man was supporting him again. Credence, that was his name. Newt looked up and managed to meet his eyes, seeing pity and sorrow there. He forced himself to smile, to try and calm him.

“Recite the Lord’s prayer.” The woman snarled. Newt stayed silent. He had never learned it. The pain blistered across his shoulders once more, and Newt screamed.  
“The Lord’s prayer.” She demanded, and Newt cringed away from the next blow. The hands on his sides continued to stroke soothing circles. He glanced up and saw the boy’s face, his lips moving as his head bent forwards, hiding his face from the woman’s gaze.

Newt focused on what he was saying, then carefully began to echo the movements.  
“Our father, who art in Heaven…”

***

Mother seemed satisfied by the prayer at least, and she released Credence, telling him to return in a couple of hours. It felt like treachery to leave him, but he had no choice but to obey.

Credence made his way back to his attic room, heart aching. His mother had told him once that witches were not human enough to feel any pain. But the man downstairs was in pain. He was bleeding and cringing, and Credence felt sympathy for the terror he felt. He scrambled for his writing practice, and carefully wrote down a few more words – using his right hand as his Ma had taught him. It was unnatural, to accuse his mother of being wrong. But there was no way he could ignore the evidence of his own eyes.

WITCHES DON’T FEEL PAIN – FALSE


	3. Witches Only Hurt and Lie

Newt was exhausted and shaking. The woman hadn’t been lying when she said he would not be allowed to sleep. He’d lost track of time, walking in circles around the church, stopping only when she threw more water at him or had him kneel so she could pray for him. 

The questions kept coming, the same thing again and again. Who were the other witches? What had he been doing in New York? What was their plan? Who was he meeting? Night had come on, and the church was cold. He could see patches of ice, where water had dripped from his fingers. He needed to rest.

She watched him for hours, before she left, and the older daughter came to watch him. She didn’t speak to him, just sat quietly in the corner, eyes on him. She didn’t try and hurt him worse, just watched him with tearful eyes. Her knees were drawn up to her chest. 

Newt had seen enough tortured animals to recognise someone who was hurt and afraid, and he didn’t like seeing that.

*** 

Chastity watched the witch in fear. She knew she was meant to keep him in pain, but she hoped that keeping him from sleeping would be enough to mean he couldn’t be a danger to her family. She only had to watch him until dawn. The blood soaking his back had stained his trousers, and congealed across his skin. It was terrible. She was allowed to tidy Credence up when he was in this much of a state, but she didn’t dare to touch a witch.

She startled when he came to stand in front of her, smiling softly.  
“Hello Miss,“ He greeted her, his voice trembling a little from pain. She swallowed.  
“Ma says we can’t talk to you.”  
“That’s okay. You don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want, but I’ll talk to you.” The witch paused, and Chastity was surprised by how gentle his face looked. “I don’t want you to get into trouble.” 

Witches were wicked and they lied, but she couldn’t help thinking that he meant what he was saying.  
“Does she hurt you as well?”  
Chastity said nothing, watching him carefully.  
“Don’t get any closer. I’ll scream.” She mumbled, and he nodded, raising his hands and taking a step back.  
“I won’t hurt you.” He said softly, and she shivered. She knew that witches were deceitful, but there was something about him that she couldn’t easily understand. His eyes were so honest.

She closed her eyes, starting to pray. She prayed for God to show her the way, and to have mercy on the witch, to spare him the fires of hell if he learned to repent.

He moved away, sensing she had no more to say to him, but nodded.  
“That’s for me, isn’t it?” He whispered. “Thank you.”

She said nothing more, but when he stopped and leaned against the wall to rest she let him.

*** 

Credence was going to be left behind with the witch as Ma went to preach. Ma had been watching him while Chastity prepared breakfast, and he couldn’t avoid seeing that some of the man’s wounds had opened up again. 

Ma was in a terrible mood today. Credence had hoped that capturing the witch would be enough to make her happy, but the witch wasn’t talking.

Chastity had been busy preparing some porridge for the street children when Credence came downstairs, and he could see her face was damp with tears. He stopped beside her for a moment, knowing that they were not meant to talk.  
“Is something wrong?”  
She shook her head, and handed him two bowls and spoons, one for himself and one to carry to Ma. He held Ma’s bowl in his right hand. Ma’s bowl was the one with the better food in. She had a hard job, and needed to keep her strength up. 

He headed into the main body of the church, carrying the bowls carefully. His foot slipped on a patch of ice and he stumbled, nearly dropping his mother’s bowl. In an attempt to save that one, his own was dropped. It crashed to the ground and splashed food everywhere.

Ma turned towards him.  
“Credence. What did you do?”  
“I’m sorry Ma. I didn’t mean to-“ His hand moved to his belt, undoing it and holding it out towards his mother. She stared, taking it from him with a sharp nod.  
“You should be grateful for your food Credence. You won’t get any more today. And you know you shouldn’t use your left hand.” She brought the belt down on his hand hard, and he bit back a scream. On the third blow, the witch stumbled to the floor, groaning in pain.

Ma turned away from Credence, her attention focused on the witch.  
“Get up.”  
“I can’t.” The witch murmured, then screamed as she brought the belt down across his back again. He stumbled to his feet as she hit him again, struggling to support himself, and Credence frowned.

“Credence, I trust you can keep him moving until I return?”  
“Yes Ma.”  
With that, Ma threw his belt to the floor and left Credence alone with the witch. Credence looked away, waiting until he heard his mother and sisters walking away, Modesty singing to herself.  
“You fell on purpose, didn’t you?” Credence murmured. “Why?”

***

Newt swallowed and shrugged a little, despite the pain.  
“I didn’t like seeing her hit you.” He said softly.

“But witches don’t…” Credence frowned, clearly struggling for words.  
“Witches don’t what?”  
“They don’t care.” Credence said quickly. “They don’t tell the truth and they don’t care.”  
Newt paused, then smiled at him, walking a little closer, hands raised in as non-threatening a gesture as he could manage, treating these children like frightened creatures. They were prisoners of her, even more than he was.

“Credence, that’s your name isn’t it?” Newt asked, and the other man nodded, a little hesitant.  
“Credence has black hair.” Newt said, and then smiled a little. “Credence has blond hair. See? We can lie and tell the truth, same as you. Now, can I see your hand?”

There was a pause before Credence held out his left hand. Newt took it in his own hand, examining it carefully.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I can’t heal it that much. Can’t risk your mother seeing. But…” He closed his eyes, and concentrated. The drugs he had been given and the symbols around his wrist depressed his magic, but a simple healing spell wasn’t too much of a challenge for him. He had always been good at healing, had learned with his creatures to do so even in difficult situations. 

He couldn’t heal the wound enough to notice. But he could make the cuts a little shallower, soothe the ends of the nerves. Credence gasped after a moment and pulled away, staring wide eyed.  
“Sorry I can’t do more.” Newt murmured. 

Credence flexed his fingers, and when he smiled his face looked bright.  
“Get some rest.” Credence murmured. “Get some rest, and I’ll wake you when Ma comes home.”  
“Thank you.” Newt murmured, lying down on the floor of the church and closing his eyes. He gasped as Credence gently laid a sheet over him before walking away.

***

Credence picked up his note, and cautiously picked up the pen with his left hand. He glanced around, half-expecting Ma to step out and find him. He began to write, using his left hand.

WITCHES ONLY HURT AND LIE - FALSE


	4. Witches Control You With Their Words

Credence scrubbed the floor of the church, wiping up the blood that had been spilt. The witch was back in the basement. Ma had taken him down because she needed to give a sermon later, because it wasn’t yet time to introduce the witch to the congregation. There was still more information that the witch was holding back. For now, she would preach, and later Credence was to help her with the next stage of her questioning.

His skin crawled at the thought of hurting the other man. He wanted to be beaten in his place, but didn’t have the courage to ask for it. Anything to avoid causing harm. He had always taken beatings for his little sisters if there was any way that he could manage it, took the pain to keep them safe. No one had ever done it for him. But the witch had. The witch looked at him as though he mattered, and even knowing that he was being used, Credence was grateful for it.

He knew he had to do something to thank the man. Chastity was busy preparing some soup for the neighbourhood children. Perhaps he would be able to ask her to put aside a little. His sister sometimes gave him food, even when he wasn’t meant to. Like today. Today he wasn’t eating. 

He went to the kitchen when the floor was clean, filling a glass with water and drinking it, trying to fool his body and stop himself focussing on the hunger gnawing at his insides. 

***

“Are you sure you have nothing to tell me?” Mary Lou asked, standing over the witch who was curled up on the floor, his body shaking slightly, convulsing in pain. His arms were bound behind his back, twisting his body, keeping him from attempting to escape. “If you speak, then you will be shown mercy. You know about the burnings?”  
“I do.”  
“Then you know your cooperation will earn you an easy death. Your kind are a sin upon this great city. It is only right they are wiped from the earth.”  
“I don’t know anything.” The witch murmured, cowering as she took another step towards him, eyes wide with horror.

“The flames await you, you wretched sinful creature. But there are other pains to come first. I will leave you now, I suggest that by the time I return, you have some answers.”

She swept away, running through her sermon in her head. She was going to ensure that everyone in attendance knew how sinful witches were, how it was allowed to do anything at all to them in return for their honesty. Beatings and tortures that would have been cruel to inflict on a person were only reasonable for a witch. Pain would loosen his tongue soon enough.

***

Newt curled up in the cell, checking behind the brick to see that Pickett was still there, the little creature shivering.  
“It’s okay…” He told him softly. “I know you’re hungry. There’s a spider in the corner, go on…” He carefully tried to coax Pickett to eat, feeling guilty he couldn’t give him food himself. “Theseus will come.” He promised Pickett. “I might… I might not still be here. But Theseus will come, and when he does, I want you to go to him. He’s going to look after you.”

Pickett clambered up from his spot to cuddle against Newt’s shoulder, chirruping sadly. Newt blinked back tears.  
“I know. I know, it’s okay Pickett… the woman is just… this is how they were able to kill so many. With pain, enough pain, people will say anything to make it stop. But I won’t give you up, and I won’t let anyone know about Frank. Her other questions… I can’t betray them because I don’t have any answer to give.” He swallowed and nuzzled into Picketts’s side. “It’s going to be alright. You can help Theseus with the others won’t you? He’s going to take it badly if I don’t…” He fell silent.

The woman would be coming back. All he could do was try and get some sleep before she returned.

***

Credence stood to attention throughout Ma’s sermon, though it was nothing that he had not heard before. The evils of witchcraft had been taught to him from the cradle, and yet… there was a kindness to Newt he could not remember seeing from anyone else before. No one was that patient. Even Mister Graves was impatient with him, would never put himself in danger to help Credence.

Credence knew that his role in life was to take the punishment for others, and that was why it surprised him quite so much that the witch had chosen to fake a fall, to suffer in his stead. To sacrifice himself. Credence couldn’t allow his thoughts to stray too far down that path – it would lead only to blasphemy. 

Eventually the sermon finished, and the crowd drifted away, Chastity and Ma handing out the leaflets, before Ma headed to the cellar, taking a cushion of pins Credence had fetched with her. Credence hurried to the kitchen, raiding the bin for the few scraps of food too rotten to make it into the soup. Normally on a day he had been banned from food he would have fallen on it ravenously, but today he had another plan. He shoved what there was into his pockets, intending to go to the witch when Ma was finished. There was a scream from the basement, and Credence went to stick up posters.

He jumped when Mister Graves appeared, heading straight towards him.  
“Have you found the child?”  
“I haven’t. But Ma… Ma has captured a witch.” Mister Graves might have had no problem with leaving him to be harmed by Ma, but he had to believe that he would act to protect another witch. “She’s hurting him. Please, can you help him?”

Mister Graves shook his head.  
“Not until you find the child my boy. The sooner you find them, the sooner we can put all this horror behind us. There are no missing witches. Your mother has captured a muggle, that is all…” His voice was gentle, soothing, but there was a firmness there which brooked no argument.  
“I want you to find the child for me Credence.”

“I will Mister Graves.”  
“Good boy. Time is running out.” With that, he walked away, leaving Credence to his fears.

***

Blood ran down Newt’s fingers by the time the woman had finished torturing him, forcing pins beneath his nails. He had screamed and begged, and she had done nothing but continue, occasionally pausing to pray for his soul, to ask him to repent.

She had stopped only when he had remembered the words Credence had guided him through the previous day, and even then she had told him she would return soon, that he was not to sleep if he didn’t want worse pain.

Newt was shattered. He didn’t think he would be able to survive this treatment for much longer. A week at most perhaps. He looked up as footsteps made their way down the steps, tensing in anticipation of further pain. What he found instead was Credence standing there. 

He approached, hand dipping into his pocket and pulling out a crust of bread and a few vegetable peelings.  
“I… I thought you might be hungry.” Credence whispered, holding them out towards him. Hands bound behind him, it was all Newt could do not to launch himself at the food.  
“Thirsty more than anything.” He admitted, and Credence put the scraps on the floor and ran back up the stairs, returning with a glass of water which he held to Newt’s lips. Newt sipped the water quickly.

“I can give you the food.” Credence mumbled, tearing the bread into bite sized pieces and holding one out. Newt leaned in to take a bite, grateful, then ate the next, before pulling away.  
“Have you eaten today Credence?”  
“Not after my earlier mistake. I threw my soup onto the ground and –“  
“That wasn’t your fault Credence.” Newt said, his voice firmer that it had been a moment before. It sickened him to think that this boy felt his treatment was deserved. He paused, trying to work out how he could get a message to his brother, to ask him to get the children out of here. He hesitated. “You should have some of the food as well.”

“But Ma said I wasn’t-“  
“It’s your choice Credence.” Newt said, and he spoke gently, like he would to a frightened creature. “But you need to eat.” Credence was desperately underweight, and so much of him reminded Newt of a tortured animal. He had to do something. He could see the conflicting emotions crossing Credence’s mind, realised that he wanted to eat but was afraid to. Newt licked his lips. “I’d like it if you ate.”

***

Credence took a couple of bites of bread, and some of the peelings, giving the rest to Newt. He left Newt alone to continue with his chores, hoping Ma would not realise his sins. He didn’t get to his notes until later that night, and thoughts had been bouncing around his skull since then. 

His Ma had always said witches could control people. Mister Graves told him he must find the child, and he would tear the world apart for him to find it. Newt told him to eat, and he ate. There was still something bothering him, but he put it aside, focusing on the evidence that he had. His pen trembled in his left hand, but he was determined to do this. He needed a record of the truth, of what he had discovered. 

The power of witches was very real. They could use their voice to control, and Ma had said even to kill. He wrote.

WITCHES CONTROL YOU WITH THEIR WORDS – TRUE


	5. Witches Have Familiars

Mary Lou was standing on the steps of the very bank where she had first met the witch, preaching her message to an uncaring and sinful world. Today she was talking about the ways witches disguised themselves, so they could pass unnoticed and spread their evil.  
"They try and hide their nature, even as they twist those around them, but they cannot hide their degenerate souls. The merest touch of holy water will cause them agony, for they have feasted with the devil, and he has given them his blessing in the form of a creature that accompanies them and feasts upon their blood, renewing their dark covenant."

Her daughters were moving among the crowd, handing out leaflets, but her son was hanging back, barely looking at the people in front of him. He was being disrespectful, and she made a mental note to punish him when they were home. 

She worried a little about leaving the witch, even bound as he was, but she had to trust in the truth of her words. People had to know, and soon they would have proof that even St. Thomas couldn't deny. Witches lived among them, and if people, honest god fearing people, didn't act - then they would find themselves cursed. Her message mattered, and she would scream it from the rooftops.

***

Credence listened to Ma's sermon with more doubt than normally crossed his mind. He couldn't deny that witches were powerful, able to control people. But Newt had been kind to him. That simple knowledge echoed around his mind as he glanced at the healing wounds on his hands.

Even though Newt had persuaded him to disobey by eating, the food had tasted good, and Newt had been patient. It had been kind of him to share. When it was time he headed home, the banner over his shoulder. He expected Ma to return to the prisoner. Instead she signalled for him to give her his belt and kneel. He held his hands out in supplication, wondering which transgression he was being punished for this time. He was a sinner. He was going against everything mother had raised him to know. And yet for Newt he was willing to be disobedient. He cringed as the belt split his skin, trying not to let out even a whimper. He didn't want to anger her.

When she was finished, he was set to cleaning the church. It was a harsh task, the water he used to scrub the floors and walls stinging the welts across his hands. But he knew he deserved this pain, for disobeying. She went to deal with the witch, while he scrubbed and tried not to think of his sins.

Chastity looked over at him, and her eyes were haunted. He wondered if she had slept. Cautiously, she made her way to him, crouching near where he knelt.  
"I know you took leftovers." She told him, and he tensed, staring at her in fear.

"I won't tell." She promised. "He was crying last night. Modesty and I need new shoes, Ma is taking us later." With that, she walked away. He knew that Ma didn't like her children talking, accused them of plotting against her. This once, it was a kindness. His mind raced as he tried to understand why Chastity had spoken to him, what she wanted from him now.

That at least was answered when Chastity walked past, carrying some leaflets, and dropped one of them beside him. He moved to hide it quickly, so that Ma wouldn't see that the water on the floor had smudged the ink, and saw it was folded. Inside, there were the ends of some carrots, and a piece of bread. Credence didn't look at Chastity, just hid the parcel in his pocket.

***

Newt's entire body ached, and anger bubbled inside of him. The woman had beat him again, and made him stand in different positions, leaning and twisting until his limbs felt like they were on fire. The questions never stopped. Eventually, he was allowed to recite the prayer, and she left. His hands were still bound - in front of him now.

He curled up on the floor, glancing towards Pickett. Pickett was curled up in the recess of the wall, and his leaves were drooping a little. Seeing Newt, he scurried forwards, and Newt guided him up onto his shoulder.  
"You don't look very well..." He began. "Theseus will be here soon." He promised. "And you'll have all the food you want, I promi-"

The sound of footsteps on the stairs made him freeze, and he hid his hands behind him as best as he could in an attempt to stop Pickett getting seen. It was Credence in the doorway.  
"Hello." Newt said softly. "Are you alright?"  
"She beat me." Credence murmured, then frowned, seeming to be surprised he had spoken. He walked forwards, holding out his hand, and Newt took it and healed it the same way he had done the previous time. Not enough to cure the wound, or draw attention. Just to fade the worst of the pain.  
"I'm sorry Credence."  
"I brought food." Credence held up the parcel, and Newt moved to sit up, letting Credence feed him and occasionally reminding him to eat as well. It seemed that this interaction was more than Credence was used to, if the smile on his face was anything to go by.

"Thank you." Newt said when their meal was finished. He paused, then realised he would have to ask him for something. He tried to push down the wave of guilt. "I need you to do something for me. I'll still heal you, even if you don't, but there's no one else I can ask."  
"Alright." Credence said softly. "What is it?" There was a fire in the boy's eyes that startled Newt, and he could only hope that either he would escape, or Theseus would free him. He would ask for a way of leaving a message for his brother if it came to it.

"I need some woodlice."  
"Woodlice?" Credence asked, looking genuinely puzzled. Newt cursed. It hadn't even occurred to him that woodlice might not be native to New York.  
"Little bugs, well, they're crustaceans really. Small and grey, and they curl up into a ball-"  
"Pill bugs." Credence said, and Newt blinked.  
"Huh?"  
"What you're saying. They're pill bugs. Why?" Credence was nervously chewing on his lip, and Newt wondered what he thought they would be for. Probably some kind of evil spell.  
"My friend is sick." Newt said quickly, deciding to take a risk. If he was going to ask Credence for a favour, he needed his trust. "Here... look..." He tilted slightly, revealing where Pickett was curled up.

Credence stared in shock.  
"This is Pickett." Newt explained. "He's a bowtruckle, and they eat pill bugs-"  
"Could you give him your blood?" Credence asked, and Newt frowned.  
"It wouldn't be any good for him. He eats crustaceans. I'm a mammal, not a crab... I found a spider for him, but that's an arachnid... he's starving. I don’t want to lose him, not here. Please…" Newt blinked back tears, and was surprised when Credence squeezed his shoulder, avoiding a nasty gash that the woman had left.

"I'll bring some. Soon as I can."  
"Thank you." Newt whispered, more grateful than he could express. Credence just smiled and slipped away.

***

Modesty skipped into church, her new shoes pinching a little but no longer leaking snow. She had run ahead of her momma and sister. Initially she thought the church was deserted. She glanced around, then frowned as she saw Credence laying on the floor, scrabbling about.  
"Whatchoo doin' Credence?" She asked. Her brother had been acting strangely ever since the witch had turned up in their lives. 

"I ..." Credence paused, looking around. He was frightened of her, and Modesty waited, tilting her head to see what he would say. "I saw some pill bugs running around on the floor, I was trying to work out where they were from so we can get rid of them. Or they'll eat the leaflets."

Modesty nodded.   
"I know where the bugs are." She told him. "But you gotta help with my leaflets tomorrow."  
Credence nodded, and she skipped across the church, pausing by a large wooden chest. She'd seen pill bugs running around there the other day, and had watched them rather than listen to what Momma said. "There."  
"Thank you." Credence murmured. "Your shoes look nice."

Modesty gave a little twirl to show them off, then watched as he tried to catch the bugs. She giggled, and picked up a couple, stamping on some others in her new shoes. He put the ones she gave him in a handkerchief. 

“Why are you keeping them?” She asked and wrinkled her nose. He smiled at her.  
"Trust me?"  
She thought for a moment, then heard momma approach. She nodded, standing by the door as Credence resumed washing the floor like he had been meant to.

***

Credence's heart hammered, but Modesty didn't give him away, and he was able to slip the handkerchief with three pill bugs under the door of the cellar that evening before he went to his room. Ma had given him a little supper for cleaning so well, so his stomach didn't ache as he curled up on his bed after prayers.

He went back to his notes, and considered what he had seen, still captivated by the little living stick that Newt had been hiding. He quickly sketched it on the other side of the leaflet, among the trees that surrounded the dancing figures. He couldn't ignore how much easier it was to draw with his left hand. He then wrote a few words before lying down to sleep.

WITCHES HAVE FAMILIARS - TRUE


	6. Witches Kill Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a very non-graphic abortion. If this might be a problem for you, please do feel free to skip the chapter - you will be able to pick up the story next time.

Credence finished handing out more than his fair share of leaflets, glad for what little food he had been given for supper the night before. He returned home, pausing when he saw Chastity in an alleyway a few streets from the church. She was sat down, her knees drawn to her stomach, and a pile of leaflets beside her. That surprised him, because he was used to her being the first to finish. Modesty and some of the younger ones ditched their leaflets sometimes, and Credence struggled to find anyone to take his. But Chastity was a pretty young woman who could speak with devotion about the cause. She never had any problem with finding people who would listen.

“Chastity?” He asked, and his voice startled her. She sobbed and turned away, and he awkwardly reached out towards her, offering her a cuddle. She turned away, and he stepped back.  
“Credence?” She whispered, sounding absolutely broken. He moved towards her, crouching to sit beside her. She leaned into him, and he rubbed her back soothingly.

***

Modesty had finished with the few leaflets she’d kept, and was skipping around the church singing to herself. She pounced on a woodlouse that was scrambling along the floor, squashing it and picking up the remains between her fingers and thumb. Credence had hidden one, and taken it to the witch, so she would do the same. 

She made her way down the steps, to see the witch sat there. He was a funny colour, and there was bruising across his face. She wrinkled her nose up at him, but held out the woodlouse.  
“Hello.” He greeted her with a surprisingly bright smile. “You’re Modesty aren’t you?”  
“Momma says witches shouldn’t know our names. That they can use them. So I’m not telling you.” She felt a little nervous, wondering if she should run away. 

“That’s a very sensible plan.” The witch said softly. “Can you tell me why you are here?”  
“Because Cre-“ Modesty covered her mouth with her hands, frightened that she had nearly given her brother away. “Because my brother brought you woodlice, I wanted to know why.”

“Because there’s a spider in the corner.” The witch said calmly. “And I think it needs some food.”  
“Oh.” Modesty walked to the corner, and dropped down the dead woodlouse. “You don’t look well.”  
“Just…struggling.” The witch admitted.  
“Is it because you’re in a church?” Modesty asked, looking to one side. “Because momma said witches are burned by churches.”  
“No. Not that. Just… that I’ve been hurt.” The witch answered. “Now… you go and play. And thank you for giving the spider food.”

Modesty nodded and ran up the stairs, feeling that she was very brave to have spoken to the witch on her own. She barely noticed Credence slipping into the church, staying in the shadows the way he often did.

***

Newt watched the little girl depart, then ushered Pickett over to eat the remains of the woodlouse. Pickett was doing better after the food he had been given yesterday, and Newt hoped that by giving him some more food Picket at least would survive until Theseus could get here. His brother would come. Newt knew that. He just wasn’t sure he would be able to last that long.

Hearing footsteps approaching the door made him cringe, and he cowered back in the corner, shooing Pickett back behind the brick. The door opened and Credence came down the steps, his skin pale and eyes wide. He looked terrified.  
“Credence?” Newt asked, concerned. “What happened?”

Credence shook his head, slowly coming closer and shaking.  
“Ma says that witches kill babies. They use their blood for spells and-“ His voice fell quiet. Newt opened his mouth to reassure him, to promise him that he would never hurt a baby, when he saw the utter desperation in Credence’s eyes. It could be fear, but there was something beyond that. Credence was hoping that he would confirm it.

“There are spells that can be used to help young witches in need.” Newt began, picking out his words carefully. “Using human body parts is used only for the darkest spells. I would never do that. But in a medical emergency, then yes, there are ways-“ He paused. “Credence, did you get a woman into trouble?”

That thought startled him. From what he had learned so far, he had been certain that Credence was genuinely naïve, and that women would not have been of his interest even if he wasn’t. In fact, Newt had suspected Credence would be uninterested in a mate of either gender. Clearly, he had misread the situation, and the unicorns would get on less well with Credence than he had expected.

Credence turned a frankly alarming shade of pink, and shook his head rapidly.  
“Not me.”  
“I could help.” Newt said softly. “In an emergency. I… I help some of the creatures, when they are not well, when they aren’t ready to ... to have a child. It doesn’t hurt them. I could help. But if your mother found out-.”  
“If ma finds out, she’ll kill her.” Credence said, and he spoke with such conviction that Newt believed him.   
“Well then, we’d best… we’d best help her. Can you find a way of bringing her to me?”  
“She can come this evening.” Credence answered. “Can I come too? She’ll be scared.”

“Of course.” Newt answered. “Just… just be careful your ma doesn’t find out.”  
“Thank you.” Credence whispered. “Is…is your friend okay?”  
“Pickett is doing better.” Newt confirmed, and then Credence slipped away.

Newt waited anxiously, wondering what was going to happen.

***

“Chastity…” Credence crouched beside his sister. “Newt… he can help you.”

She looked up, blinking back tears.   
“Help?”  
“He can help.” Credence repeated. “Tonight. When Ma is asleep.” Chastity nodded. She felt sinful. Monstrous. But accepting the help of a witch was her only option right now. She swallowed, working on preparing dinner. She handed out the food to the young children, and to her brother and little sister. Modesty devoured her soup, as did the others. Mother was smiling, and she knew at that moment she was still managing to hide her condition. Not for much longer though.

Credence said nothing more to her that night, but when she snuck out of bed, he was sat up in his room waiting for her. He smiled softly, and squeezed her hand.  
“It’s going to be okay.” He promised, and that was strangely soothing. They crept to the basement in silence, and Newt looked up, his eyes widening.  
“Good evening Miss.” He greeted her, and she smiled weakly, trying not to cry again.

“Can you help me?” She whispered.  
“Gladly…” He answered. “It won’t hurt. Come here, please…” He rested his hand over her clothed stomach, eyes closed. She felt a burst of warmth inside her, without pain. Then the hand moved from her stomach. “It’s done. Now, please, forget about this.”

“Thank you.” She whispered, heading up to her bed.

***

“That simple?” Credence frowned when his sister had slipped away.  
“Yes.” Newt nodded. “I’ve practiced it enough times. It comes naturally to me, as does the healing magic. That’s how I can still heal even with what your mother has done. Now, both of you should forget about it.”  
“What do I owe you?” Credence asked, and Newt shook his head.  
“You owe me nothing but your smile.” Newt answered, and Credence couldn’t help the smile that sprung to his lips in response.

Credence returned to his bed, and took up his pen, jotting down the startling truth which should have been a sin, but which was something else entirely. 

WITCHES KILL BABIES – TRUE


	7. Witches Are Burned By Holy Water

The woman had come in already today. Her eyes had glinted, and she had told Newt that soon he would be exposed to the world, everyone would know what he was. The pain that had become his constant companion had been increased, and then she had found a new way of torturing him. She had dropped a caustic liquid on his skin, watching as it burned him. He had screamed until his voice was hoarse, but she just watched, before eventually throwing a bucket of icy water over him. Then she had walked away, muttering to herself.

He looked up at footsteps on the stairs – the older girl’s. He was learning to recognise each of them by their footsteps. She slipped in and glanced at him sadly, holding out a crust of bread. She crossed to stand in front of him, and handed it to him. He brought the food to his mouth.  
“Thank you.” He murmured.  
“You’re welcome.” She swallowed. “Are you… you don’t look well.”  
“Can you write?” Newt asked, and at her nod he smiled weakly.  
“Could you bring me a pen and paper? I … I have a brother. I don’t know how much longer I can live, but… I don’t want … I need to leave him a note.”

She flinched, biting her lip, and then nodded.  
“You won’t tell mother?”  
“I won’t tell.” He promised. “And if you can’t do this, I understand. I’m not going to ask you to seek out my brother. Just… if he… I just want to explain.”  
She nodded again.  
“Credence or I will come back later. Mother wants the entire church cleaned before this evening.”  
“Thank you.” Newt whispered, and tried to smile, continuing to eat. “You look after your brother and sister okay?”  
“I will sir. Thank you.” She slipped away, and Newt was again left alone, with only his fear for company. He had to plan what he would tell his brother. Ask him to look after the creatures and the children of course. Apologise for being so stupid as to be caught. The rest… well, there weren’t things he could put into words. He could only hope Theseus would understand.

***

Credence knelt on the floor, scrubbing at the paving slabs with bleach. He saw Chastity slip out from the cellar. She nodded at him. The witch, Newt, was still alive for now. Chastity looked more settled than she had for the past few weeks, a weight lifted from her shoulders. 

Modesty was skipping around singing to herself, until Ma called her. Ma was in a good mood today, and when that happened she often spent more time with Modesty. Modesty was the favourite child, now that she’d learned to hide the tears that came when she thought about her old family. Credence was willing to take whatever punishment necessary to keep his little sisters safe. If Newt hadn’t been awaiting execution they could almost have been happy.

Ma had ordered the entire church to be cleaned top to bottom. She was having some important people visit later, but hadn’t told them why. Credence was worried that her plan was to reveal Newt to the world. He didn’t want to lose Newt. Newt was his friend, and he never asked for anything from him. But Ma was clearly planning something, and he couldn’t prevent her from doing whatever she wanted. 

His heart sunk as he returned his attention to scrubbing at the tiled floor. He still had a lot to clean.

***

Modesty skipped to Momma’s side when called, looking up at her with love. Momma reached into a pocket, and pulled out two beautiful white ribbons.  
“For your hair.” She said, and Modesty beamed, allowing Momma to wrap the ribbons around the ends of her pigtails. They were so white they seemed to shine, and she felt pride, reaching to poke them gently. Momma smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Now, Modesty…” Momma started. “I need you to help me today, can you do that?”  
“Yes Momma.”   
“People are going to ask how we know he’s a witch. Now, we both know he is, don’t we?”  
“Yes Momma.”  
“And he made his case disappear. But I want you to tell people about it, and to say he did other things as well. Because there are things he would have done if it had happened before we gave him the medicine to make him sleepy. And if there are any witches in the crowd we don’t want them to know about the herbs we have, do we?”  
“No Momma.”  
“So you’ll tell them that he made you float up, that he broke a plate, and made a knife float.”  
“Yes Momma.” Modesty answered, then thought back to how the witch had looked when Momma had beaten him.   
“Are you going to beat him in front of the whole church?”  
“No child. Of course not. I’m just going to make sure everyone understands, and then we will find a larger audience next sermon. Then, when it’s time, we can burn him at the stake. You know why we do that?”  
“Because the fires are like the hell he’s going to.” Modesty answered quickly, trying not to think about how glad she was that the man wasn’t going to be beaten in front of her again.  
“Clever girl.” Momma ruffled her hair. “Now, when we do burn him, you can be the one to light the fire. After all, you’re the one he hurt.”

Modesty nodded quickly, not wanting to argue with Momma. Her insides felt all funny and twisty, like the spider from the cellar had somehow got inside of her, but she tried not to pay it any attention.

“Go and put the leaflets out on the pews Modesty.” Momma ordered, and Modesty walked away to do that. The squiggling in her stomach meant that right now she didn’t want to skip.

***

Mary Lou dragged the filthy witch from the cellar as the most loyal of her followers assembled. Each of these had been handpicked, to ensure that there was no one who would object. Only those who would understand what she was doing were allowed to assemble. The room smelt of the liquid her oldest two had been using to clean, and that was important.

She had a witch as a prisoner. She knew that to be true, and other people had to understand it, even if it meant she was going to have to alter the truth a little to get the result she wanted.

She shoved Newt to his knees before her, and he stayed there, shuddering. She turned to the assembled crowd.  
“I told you all that I had captured a witch. Here he is. He tried to infiltrate our very base, coming for a meal here, and there he released his unnatural acts. Modesty, tell them.”

“He... he made me fly up to the ceiling.” Modesty began, glancing to Mary Lou for reassurance. She nodded quickly to encourage her, and she smiled nervously and continued. “And then a knife floated up towards me. And he made a plate break. And his bag disappeared.”  
“That was brave of you to tell Modesty.” Mary Lou praised her, ignoring the look that Credence was directing towards her. She was neither as blind nor as ignorant as her son seemed to assume, and she was going to teach him a lesson about what happened to unnatural boys like him. He was hiding something from her, and that wouldn’t do at all.

There was murmurs of anger from the assembled crowd, and she smiled, stepping forwards onto centre stage.  
“This wicked unnatural man attempted to kill my child because he knew I was going to expose him to the world. But he failed, and now his purpose shall be the first burning in our second Salem.” Cheering broke out and she smiled.

“Of course I wouldn’t say this if I were not certain. My children and I saw with our own eyes what he was capable of, but for those who did not see such things may be harder to believe. I am happy to show you though, and for this…” She held out a bowl of clear liquid. “This is holy water…” She dipped her spoon into it, and then splashed it down Newt’s bare back. He keened in pain as his flesh began to burn. 

As he screamed several of the panes of glass in the church cracked, and the spoon was jerked from her hands, falling to the floor. There were gasps from the people watching.  
“I had told you witchcraft was real. Now, here is your proof.” She called out, gripping Newt and then turning to Credence.  
“Credence, take him to the cellar.” She waited until the boy had pulled Newt to his feet and started to lead him to the cellar before she began to talk of what was coming, how all good Americans would have to stand up to the unnatural monsters that were hiding among them.

***

Credence helped Newt down the stairs, pausing on the way to pick up a cloth and some water he had left near the cellar door earlier for this purpose. Newt was whimpering and shuddering, eyes unfocussed as he trembled. Credence was fairly sure Newt had no idea where he was.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered, guiding Newt to lay on his front, wiping at the burned skin with the cloth in his hand. “I wish I could stop her. I don’t know why Modesty lied. She… she didn’t mean to hurt you. I know that.”

“Cre… credence?” Newt whispered, tilting his head to look up at him.  
“Yes?” Credence leaned in an attempt to hear Newt’s voice more clearly.  
“Has she hurt you less now… now that I’m here?” Newt asked, and Credence nodded. Newt smiled at that, and Credence leaned in for a second, brushing his lips to Newt’s forehead.  
“Thank you.” He whispered to the English man, wanting to embrace him but unsure how to do so without causing further pain. “You’re doing so well.”  
“I don’t feel…” Newt started, then shrugged. “She really is planning to burn me, isn’t she?”  
“I’m sorry.” Credence answered and squeezed his hand. “She’s lying…” He blushed as he sat that, knowing he was breaking the commandments but also knowing that Newt had never lifted Modesty or threatened her.  
“You need to get out.” Newt whispered. “She… she’ll turn on you and your sisters one day if you don’t…” He clutched at Credence’s hand. “Promise me you won’t let her kill you.”  
“I promise.” Credence answered. “Try and rest. I have to go, she’ll notice I’m missing.”

Newt nodded, and released Credence’s hand. Credence climbed up the stairs with a heavy heart. Mother was talking to one of her followers in the doorway, and the bowl was still placed on the altar. He understood the theory – witches were evil and so holy water burned them. But Newt wasn’t evil. He walked to the bowl, and placed the spoon into it, then dripped one droplet onto his hand.

The burning sensation began immediately, and he rushed to immerse his hand in the kitchen sink which relieved the pain. Credence was fairly sure that he wasn’t a witch. If he was, he would have been able to protect his sisters. But he needed certainty.

He picked up a potato which was by the sink, and carried it to the altar. He dipped the spoon in and dropped it onto the potato, gasping as a hole started to form. Even if Credence had been magic, he was fairly certain that there was no such thing as a magic potato. 

Ma had lied. Ma had tricked the people to make them think Newt was bad so she could burn him. He checked she was still busy, and walked to the font, dipping the potato in, and then his hand. Neither burned. Carefully, he cupped some of the water in his hands, and carried it back to Newt. He initially just flicked a drop at him, not wanting to cause a burn if it did injure him. There was no mark, and Newt looked up at him curiously.

Credence smiled and drew Newt into an embrace, the rest of the holy water splashing Newt’s pants but not burning him.  
“You… you aren’t evil.” He whispered in awe, and Newt smiled and hugged him.  
“You… You’re splashing me.” Newt said, sounding confused.  
“It’s a good thing.” Credence promised, then slipped away to help Ma tidy up.

That night, he knew he had a note to make, even if writing down his mother’s lie felt near sacrilegious.   
WITCHES ARE BURNED BY HOLY WATER – FALSE


	8. Witches Are Degenerate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Internalised homophobia in this chapter)

“Thank you.” Newt smiled at Credence as he climbed down the stairs, holding a scrap of paper and a pencil. Credence glanced at him, looking almost frightened. “It’s very kind of you to do this.” Newt encouraged. Credence shrugged, gripping the pencil awkwardly in his right hand, and then flicking another look towards Newt.  
“Do you mind if I…” He transferred the pencil to his other hand.

“I don’t mind” Newt answered, genuinely confused by Credence’s comment. “Why would I mind about that?”  
“Ma…” Credence paused. “Ma said that writing with your left hand is wicked.”  
“I don’t think it’s wicked. I don’t think anything that doesn’t cause harm could be wicked.” Newt said softly, and Credence ducked his head, and then straightened.   
“What did you want me to say?”  
“Theseus-I’ll spell that for you. T H E S E U S,” Newt began. He’d been trying to plan this message out the entire previous night. “Thank you for everything. I know you’ll look after the creatures. Please take care of Pickett, and yourself. I’m sorry I got caught.” Newt paused. “The children are innocent. They deserve better than this. All my love, Newt.”

Credence coloured slightly, but wrote down the words, and pocketed the message.   
“If you see him-“ Newt started, but Credence interrupted.  
“I’ll give it to him.” He promised, and got to his feet. Newt watched him leave, a fond smile on his lips. He could only hope that his message would reach Theseus if he couldn’t survive until his arrival. Theseus would come. It just was looking unlikely that it would be in time. He was fighting with everything he had, but he was weakening.

***

Mary Lou stood in the middle of the church, holding the object she had found with trembling hands. She had been aware that her son had been doing something wrong, that he had been closer to the prisoner than he was meant to be. But here was proof of how far he had sunk. Worse, that he had tried to hide his sin and pass the blame to his younger sister. The girls had gone out to drum up awareness, because it wouldn’t be long now. 

Tomorrow, the witch would burn. 

Credence emerged from the cellar, a self-conscious smile on his face, and she felt her anger building, furious.   
“Credence.” She snarled at him, snapping the toy wand in two. “Take. It. Off.” She spat the words, and obediently Credence’s hands went to his belt.  
“Ma…” He whimpered.  
“I am not your ma! Your mother was a wicked, unnatural woman! She passed her sickness onto you in the womb! You are sick, and driven by inverted desires! You are a sinner!” She snatched the belt from him, striking across his hands. 

“Have you sinned with the witch?” She demanded, and Credence shook his head. She struck him again. “You liar. He’s seduced you. That’s why you are sneaking to see him. You are … you are worthless. I tried. I tried to be a good mother, and you have let him seduce you… well, tomorrow he burns.” She glared at him in genuine fury. “You are going to spend the night in the cell. I haven’t decided yet if you shall join him in the flames. It’s clear that I haven’t been able to save your wicked soul.” She struck Credence in the face, bruising his cheek and sending him stumbling backwards.

He cowered, as though he were regretful of his actions. She knew he was merely trying to escape her wrath, but it was angering her further. She punched him again, and as he cowered on the floor she slammed her foot against his ribs. She continued to rain down blows until his sobbing subsided and blood trickled from his mouth. 

“You have been sinful. Your entire life you have sinned, and been ruled by unnatural desires…” She grabbed the boy by his bleeding hands, dragging him to the cell and pushing him inside. She locked the door.

***

Credence cowered against the door, coughing up blood. He whimpered in terror, knowing that hell’s fires awaited him.  
“Credence?” Newt said softly, and cautiously Credence lifted his head up. Newt was looking at him, and he bowed his head.

“She … it’s tomorrow. She… she’s angry. She found a toy… a toy wand. It wasn’t…” He paused, then shook his head. “She says I’m sinful. That she… she might burn me as well…” He sobbed, broken by pain and fear.

***

Tomorrow. This would be Newt’s last night, and that thought sickened him. But he couldn’t break, didn’t have time to be weak. Credence needed his support. If he was going to die, he could at least do something good first.  
“It’s… it’s alright…” He said softly. “Come here Credence…” He watched as Credence cautiously approached towards him, shaking a little. 

Newt moved over so Credence could sit beside him, and Credence nuzzled against him. Newt reached for his hands, doing what little he could to heal him, keeping his touch gentle.  
“You’re doing so well.” He murmured. “It… It isn’t your fault. Why… Why was she saying that?”  
“Because…” He shrugged. “Because of the wand. And because I’m… I’m unnatural. She thinks I…” Credence coloured faintly. “She thinks I sinned with you. That my desires are… are monstrous.”  
“Monstrous?” Newt asked softly, tilting his head. “Can I check that I’ve got this right… you… you are attracted to…to men?”  
Credence closed his eyes, looking ashamed, and nodded.  
“I know it’s wrong. Ma says it’s degenerate, unnatural. That witches… that they have those feelings because they are close to the devil. My feelings are…they’re wrong. And that…that wasn’t why I helped you.”

“I didn’t think it was.” Newt said to him softly. “I think that you are… you are a kind person. And I don’t think your desires are unnatural.”  
“It goes against God’s will.” Credence whispered, and Newt shook his head.

“Nothing which occurs in nature can be unnatural.” Newt promised him. It was a belief that was dear to Newt, had been for his entire life. Credence cuddled up at his side, leaning his head on Newt’s lap, and Newt gently stroked his fingers through Credence’s hair.

“My mother breeds hippogriffs.”  
“Hippogriffs?”  
“They have the front of the eagle and the back of a horse. They are taller than a man, and they are immensely proud. They can be dangerous, but they are truly wonderful creatures, and capable of carrying an adult once their trust has been won… I wish you could see them. Anyway…” Newt tried to focus on the point of his little speech. “My mother breeds hippogriffs. She spends a lot of money to buy the best, and breeds them. They have only one egg at a time, and baby hippogriffs need a lot of care over the first two years of life. So both parents raise the chick together. They mate for life.”

Credence was looking up at him curiously, seeming interested by what he was saying. Newt carried on.   
“There were two hippogriffs my mother purchased. Artemis, who she named me after, and Phoebe. Both of them were female. And from the first moment they saw each other, they fell deeply in love. They were besotted, and would not stray from each other’s’ sides. They became mates. My mother had over a thousand galleons invested in them, but she said it would be a sin to part them. They were happy. And when another pair rejected their chick, it was Artemis and Phoebe who raised him. He was one of the best that my mother bred, and sold for fifteen hundred galleons… the point is Credence, that creatures are capable of love with one of their own sex. It’s natural, and there is no reason that humans should be any different.”

Credence said little at the end of that, but he was gazing at Newt in something close to wonder. Newt smiled at him.  
“Loving one of your own sex is no worse or better than loving one of the other side. You aren’t a sinner for it.” He paused, then leaned down, brushing his lips chastely against Credence’s for a split second before pulling away. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “It’s strange what… what one’s imminent death will do.”  
“I liked it.” Credence said softly.   
“Me too.” Newt answered. “But do you believe what I’ve said?”

***

“I need to… to write it down.” Credence whispered. “So I…So I can have proof of… of what you said. Because… because I think I do believe it.”  
“Of course.” Newt murmured, continuing to gently stroke his fingers through Credence’s hair. Credence shivered, luxuriating in the touch and pulling the letter for Theseus from his pocket. Carefully, he wrote down what he had learned on the back of the sheet of paper.

WITCHES ARE DEGENERATE – FALSE  
He stared at the page, then wrote one more sentence, one that followed on from what he had written above. Seeing it written down made him blush so he ran his pen through it, but didn’t scribble it out.  
 ~~I AM DEGENERATE – FALSE~~

With that, he leaned up and smiled at Newt.  
“May I… May I kiss you again?”  
Newt smiled and closed the gap between them. 

The kiss was gentle and tender, and as he pulled away Newt looked down at him.  
“Would you like to know more about magical creatures?”  
Credence nodded, and settled against him.


	9. Witches Can Fly

Credence had always known that one day his Ma would reject him. In the past, before Newt, he had thought it would be because he was too sinful, too wicked to be loved. But Newt had changed that. Newt had helped him to question everything he had thought he had known, and revealed a world to him that was so much more complex and beautiful than it had ever been within the church.

If Ma killed him in the morning, he would accept his fate. It was worth it to have been able to spend the night with Newt’s arm around his shoulders, Newt’s words painting pictures of lands and animals he could never have dreamed of.

As he heard footsteps echoing above them, he glanced at Newt.  
“Couldn’t we…” He paused and then shrugged. “Can’t you use magic to get us out of here?”

Newt shook his head.  
“I’m sorry. Even without the bindings your mother placed on my magic… she broke my wand. I can do a little healing magic without it, I need to for the creatures, but I never learned anything else.”

“That’s alright.” Credence murmured, and he meant it. If he had to die, then at least he had been able to have this night first. He squeezed Newt’s hand, hoping his presence might be a comfort. “I’ll leave the note with Pickett.”  
“That sounds good.” Newt agreed, nuzzling into Credence’s hair. “My brother would have loved you. And Mother would probably have insisted she name one of the hippogriff chicks after you.”

“Possibly it’s best that I haven’t met them.” Credence smiled. “Credence wouldn’t be a good name for a hippogriff…”  
Newt smiled and squeezed his hand, and Credence looked up at him.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Newt shook his head.  
“Credence, none of this is your fault.”  
Credence closed his eyes, and for a moment he let himself believe.

*** 

Modesty climbed into bed beside her sister, squeezing Chastity’s hand. Chastity cuddled her close, and then sat up and began to braid her hair.  
“What is it Modesty?”  
“I couldn’t sleep.” She whispered. “Momma’s going to burn him…” She flinched. “I know bad witches should be burned, but…” She shrugged a little, not having the words to explain her feelings. She didn’t want to argue with Momma. She was meant to be the good child. She wasn’t meant to doubt. “I’m scared.” She whispered.

“I’m scared too.” Chastity agreed, and that made Modesty’s stomach feel funny. Chastity hugged her tightly. “Go and get dressed Modesty.” Chastity told her. “I’ll make some breakfast.”

Modesty nodded, pulling on her best dress. She made her way down to the church. There was a pile of wood being set up in the empty lot behind the building, and several people were already milling around. A hand grabbed her shoulder, and she looked up to see a man she had never seen before.

“Hello?” He said, and his voice was funny, foreign. He was wearing a long coat, his clothes slightly brighter than that of the other people around. “I heard that you were going to burn a witch today. Is that true?”  
Modesty ducked her head and pulled away.  
“Momma will be out soon.” 

“Please.” He called her back, and she paused for a moment, looking at him curiously. “You’ve got siblings? The people I spoke to said there were three children here. You’ve got a brother, don’t you?”  
“Yes…” Modesty answered, looking up at him.  
“I’ve lost my brother, and I think he might be here. Can you help me?”

Modesty stared in wide eyed horror. She put both her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from screaming, and closed her eyes until she was calmer. The man was looking at her still. Slowly, and feeling terror bubbling inside of her, she nodded.  
“Is he here?” The man asked, and she nodded again.  
“Alright.” He smiled softly. “Thank you.” He paused. “They’re… they’re going to burn him outside. There’s two stakes.” 

Modesty nodded slowly, then frowned, looking at the assembled crowd. She realised with horror that while Chastity was there, her brother was not. She frowned, and then she did nearly scream as she saw Ma leading two men out of the cell. Her brother’s head was bowed and he was shaking.

She turned around, to look for the man who had been speaking to her, but he was gone. He’d just vanished, into thin air. She went to stand beside Chastity, shaking.  
“Come here Modesty.” Momma ordered, and reluctantly she stepped forwards.

***

Newt flinched as ropes were bound around his wrists, tying his arms behind him. He twisted, glancing back and seeing Credence being bound to the other post. The woman was watching them with disgust. The little girl, Modesty, was stood by her side with his head bowed.

Newt flinched as the ropes around his wrists untied themselves. He scanned the crowd, looking for a witch or wizard among them. They were probably expecting him to apparate away, but he didn’t have the strength.

The woman pushed a torch into Modesty’s hands, and she took it, visibly trembling. The woman turned away, talking to the crowd about witches, about the horrors they had seen. The little girl said a few more words about what he had done, repeating the lies she had been told to. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn’t do anything. She raised the torch, her hand trembling, and then she screamed as it extinguished. 

The older girl ran forwards, wrapping her arms around the little girl. 

Then there was the unmistakeable sound of apparition, and both girls disappeared from view. He heard a girl scream. Newt ran to Credence, who looked like he was about to faint.  
“Where’s Modesty?” He asked. A hand grabbed Newt by the back of his neck, and then they apparated away. As the world around them came into view, he found he was perched on the roof of the church. Credence was clung to him, and Modesty was standing beside her sister, cowering.

Newt stood up, and in doing so he saw what it was that had Modesty looking so terrified.  
“Artemis.” He greeted one of the hippogriffs, bowing and then reaching out to pat her on the beak. “Phoebe. It’s… it’s good to see you girls.” Between their feet, there was his case.

“Thank you.” He murmured, stroking his fingers through their feathers. “Credence, these are hippogriffs.”  
“Hippogriffs…” Credence said in awe, walking over towards them, and bowing politely. Newt felt a sudden flash of confidence, then glanced down to see his brother surrounded by a group of unconscious muggles.

Theseus apparated up onto the roof, and paused.  
“Newt. You weren’t meant to be adopting children.” He reached out and wrapped his arms around him tightly. “Merlin, I missed you brother.”  
“I missed you too….” Newt clung to him, and saw that Modesty was holding onto Credence tightly.

“Theseus. We need to get out of here. All of us.” He glanced at the others, and all three of the Barebone children nodded.  
“Whatever gives you that idea?” Theseus asked, raising an eyebrow. “Newt, Mum’s going to be furious with us if she realises that were putting five people on two hippogriffs.”  
“I need to get Pickett.” Newt paused. “Credence, Modesty, Chastity… you need to pack, if you want to come with us.”

Theseus apparated each of them down in turn, and they ran off to complete their tasks. Newt hugged his brother for a second longer, before stepping into the case and checking on the others. All the creatures rushed towards him, and he smiled.  
“I’m sorry. I’ll check on you later, I hope Theseus has been doing a good job…” He walked over to Frank’s enclosure. “I’m going to need your help.”

Frank lowered his head in agreement, and Newt led him out from the suitcase.  
“That’s the Thunderbird?” Credence asked curiously.  
“This is Frank.” Newt agreed. “Theseus, you take Phoebe. The two girls can go on Artemis, and Frank can carry Credence and I.”

***

Chastity listened as her brother explained the creatures in front of them. She bowed her head politely, and walked forwards under his instruction, allowing the creature to sniff at her and then the stranger helped her up onto it, Modesty in front of her so that she could hold on. Their cases had been taken by the stranger. Credence was seated in front of the witch, and he looked happier than she had ever seen him.

Chastity knew that they were taking a risk at this moment, but every time she closed her eyes she remembered her brother bound to the stake. Mother would have killed him. This might be a danger, but it was better than staying.

The creatures lifted into the air, the stranger at the front being followed by their creature, and her brother and the witch at the back. She was shivering a little as they flew through the air, but there was a freedom to it, and Modesty had her head thrown back, laughing in delight. 

Chastity held her sister tightly, seeing New York flashing along beneath them. Eventually he signalled for them to come down, and they landed on a rooftop. When they landed, she jumped down from the creature, and helped Modesty off. The stranger smiled at them, and the witch hugged the stranger again, introducing him to Credence.

The stranger looked over at them.  
“I’ll go and get some food. You four will be okay won’t you?”  
“We will.” The witch answered then smiled at them. “Sorry, this is just a temporary stop. After dinner, we can carry on. I want to get us back to England as soon as possible.”

The creature, Artemis, was nuzzling at Chastity’s shoulder, and she leaned against her.  
“I’ve never left New York before.” She murmured. Newt smiled at her.  
“You’re going to like it.”

Somehow, she believed him.

***

Mary Lou woke up on the floor of her church, her followers around her. There was no sign of her children anywhere – the only indication that they had ever been there were Modesty’s dolls on the dresser, and Credence’s belt left on his bed. The rest of their possessions were gone, and with them was the witch. She sat on the edge of Credence’s bed, and saw a note under the pillow. She picked it up.  
“ _Sorry Ma. We’ve ran off to live in sin with a witch. And I wrote this with my left hand._ ”

She snarled, tearing the note to shreds. 

***

Credence sat beside his sisters, Chastity cuddled up on one side and Modesty on the other. Chastity kept sneaking glances at the hippogriffs, while Modesty was sniffling a little, clinging to Credence’s right hand. The piece of paper that he had written most of his secrets on was in his lap, and carefully he used the pencil to write out another fact.  
WITCHES CAN FLY – TRUE

There was so much more he could say, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to say it at that moment. Instead, he wanted to look after his siblings. He pocketed the paper, and pulled Modesty onto his lap.  
“We’re safe now.”

Newt walked over, the case in one hand and a bucket in the other.  
“So, who wants to help me feed the hippogiffs?” Chastity jumped to her feet, and Credence followed, holding Modesty’s hand.


	10. Witches Are Magical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Highly_illogical for their suggestion about the note in this chapter.

Newt clung to his brother, shaking a little as Theseus carefully layered healing spells over his bruised and beaten body. Theseus smiled at him fondly, ruffling Newt’s hair, and it felt like being a child again. It felt like being safe, and the pain that was running through him slowly lifted.

"I wasn't sure that you'd get here in time."  
"You could have given me an address." Theseus muttered. "I worked out you'd been in America, but it took a long time to track you down. I was nearly too late. Don't you ever - I could have lost you."  
"I'm not going anywhere." Newt promised him, and smiled. "Thank you for coming."  
"I always will follow you around the world in an emergency. Wish I didn't have to. But I will." Theseus hugged him again, and Newt leaned into his touch, before straightening and trying to fix his hair. Pickett attempted to assist, with mixed results.

***

"Credence?" Newt asked, resting his hand on Credence's shoulder. "Remember what I told you last night?"  
Credence flashed Newt a slightly embarrassed smile. Last night he had learned about Newt’s creatures, and that he wasn’t degenerate for the feelings he harboured. He’d learned how to kiss.  
"You told me quite a few things last night."  
"About my suitcase." Newt clarified, and Credence nodded quickly.  
"Want to come and have a look around? Your sisters can come too..."

Credence could barely believe what he was being offered, but he accepted, and the four of them clambered into the case.

It was even more incredible than Newt had said, full of all kinds of creatures in different worlds of their own. Credence had snuck into the zoo once, when he was little. But those creatures had looked sad, and their enclosures were cold and empty. This was different. This was like actually being in the different places, places that Credence had never seen and could barely have imagined. Forests of different coloured trees warred for space with vast open plains, desert and tundra and fields, all brimming with life.

Modesty stayed hidden behind Credence, staring around and clutching at his hand. Credence stroked her hair and then paused.  
"Is there ..." He paused, trying to think of how to phrase his question, mentally listing the animals he had heard about the previous night, trying to work out which would be suitable for his younger sister to meet. "Could Modesty see the Niffler please?"

Newt nodded, picking up the Niffler and holding it out, explaining what it was and its habits to Modesty. He let Chastity hold it first, before passing the small beast to Modesty. Credence smiled softly as his little sisters' eyes lit up with delight, Newt slowly introducing them to the creatures he had missed so much.

***

"Excuse me?" Theseus looked up as he realised that the muggle boy, Credence, was speaking to him.  
"Yes?"  
"Newt said you knew Mister Graves... he... I met him. He wasn't... a good man." Carefully, the boy had set out the way that Graves had him searching for a child, refused to rescue Newt even when Credence had begged.

"Thank you." He told the boy. "Tell Newt I'll be back in a few days." He apparated to MACUSA to sort out this mess and find out what was wrong with his friend.

***

While they waited for Theseus to return, Newt took charge, teaching the children about the magical world that they were now a part of. Chastity proved herself to be a natural with most of the creatures, and Modesty was full of enthusiasm, always wanting to help. She seemed to enjoy preparing ingredients for potions and animal feed the best, so Newt was careful to keep her busy.

He watched the two girls feeding the mooncalves, staying a short distance away. The mooncalves weren't a danger, and anyway they seemed to like both Modesty and her sister. He jumped a little to find Credence stood beside him, holding a piece of paper in trembling hands. A quick glance showed it was one of that woman's leaflets, with writing scrawled on top.

"Are you alright Credence?"  
"I'm ... I'm good, thank you." Credence answered, ducking his head but smiling. He had already gained confidence from being the trembling man who had first caught Newt's eye, and he hoped that over time that would grow.

"What've you got there?" Newt prompted after a few moments, when it was clear Credence wasn't going to speak more without help.  
"A list..." Credence murmured. "I wanted to know... when I met you, you didn't seem like a witch. You seemed like..." He paused, then shook his head and shrugged a little. "You seemed like you. So I wanted to work out what was true." He held out the paper, and Newt read through the list, then embraced him tightly.

"This is remarkable Credence. You worked all this out…" He murmured, heart aching as he spoke the truth. "I won’t control you. And I won't hurt you, not if I can ever help it."  
"I believe you." Credence answered after a moment, gazing into Newt’s eyes. "I believe you."

***

Chastity wasn't magical, but that didn't seem to matter to Newt, or to Theseus. Newt taught her how to help look after the creatures, and she did so happily. She met a young wizard in the Hogs Head, and she started to spend the occasional afternoon with him, slowly falling into a relationship together. She could still hear Ma's voice in her head, telling her her actions were sinful, but she learned not to listen. To help her new family. She spent time in the case, and gradually started to spend more time out into the world. One day, she hoped to get a job in Hogsmead, to adopt children and have her own, but for now she was enjoying the childhood that she had never been permitted to have.

***

It took a month for Modesty to get up the strength to talk to her brother and Newt about what was wrong with her, and that was after they had been living together for a year.  
"I'm ...scared." She told Newt one evening, when Credence was helping Chastity with the washing up. "I think ... I think I might... be like you." She whispered it, then waved her hand, and showed Newt how things lifted from the ground at her will.

Newt had embraced her and held her close.  
"You don't need to be scared Modesty. It's okay. You've got an amazing grip on it. I nearly blew up the kitchen when I first started. It just means you're going to go to Hogwarts, and you'll love it there. We'll miss you, but we'll visit, and you'll come home every holiday. And you can have an owl of your very own."

Modesty had been delighted at that, and Credence had been happy for her. When the letter arrived she skipped around the house for days, and when the time came she went off with a smile, knowing that she would always have a home to go home to. When Modesty Scamander was called up for the sorting hat she walked up with confidence.

***

In the end, Credence learned that there had been one lie in the final note he had left his mother. Not that he had written it with his left hand, it was silly to worry about the potential sin there when he went to bed every night beside a man who was skilled at magic. Nor had he lied when he had said he had ran off with a witch – first to England, and then travelling around the world. 

No, the only thing that he had lied about was that they would be living in sin.

That changed the first summer that Modesty was home from Hogwarts. A Hufflepuff like her adoptive father, full of stories of her adventures and of the creatures that she had found in the forbidden forest. Credence wasn’t sure that sounded like a good idea, but Newt was enthusiastic about it and Modesty’s sheer joy was infectious. She invited a handful of friends for the ceremony, and Credence couldn’t help smiling to see his little sister so happy.

It was Newt’s brother who carried out the ceremony, and Pickett who held out the two rings so that they could exchange them. Credence didn’t have many guests, but Newt’s parents sat with Modesty and Chastity so that they weren’t alone.

When the time came, Newt took Credence’s hand in his own and looked into his eyes, promising him that he would stand by his side come what may, and Credence had closed the gap to kiss him tenderly.

He knew for certain that his future would be magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support while writing this. This has been one of my favourite fics to write, and a huge thank you to those who have been reviewing and encouraging me.  
> (Extra thanks to Partridge Scolops, hebravelyranaway, Elizabeth, Mel72000, Highly_Illogical, Lonely_night, toadsprocket, almostannette, Captain_Mercurian, and LuciferTheRising for their reviews and support throughout!)


End file.
